untitled
by devilchild1000
Summary: two elf girls both have different stories but when they meet they go on an adventue that will bring the as close as sisters. fyi i suck at summarys. fenris/oc anders/oc DISCONTINUED!
1. prologue

i dont own dragon age characters! only Azreal and Creberus, and some other character u'll met later in the story.

* * *

><p>Untitled(for now)<p>

Prologue

Azreal's POV

I raced Cerberus, my 4 foot tall silver wolf companion, into the forest. Sebastian wouldn't wake up for another hour or so. that was enough time for me to enjoy a run. I'm 18 years old, a witch of the wild, an elf, and an apostate. I was basically the last of my clan. My name is Azreal.

When I was 5, templers had captured or killed everyone except for me and my mother, the keeper of the clan. My was the most beautiful keeper in the history of our clan and my father the most handsome bloodmage I had ever seen. My father was the clan leader and he protected the clan like he would die for us. He would take the lives of those who tried to harm us. Like horrible/wicked humans, traitors, and templers. When he died I was in so much shock that it took months for me to grasp the fact that my father was really, really dead.

Anora's POV

Runny. I had been running for days, not sure how many. i could still hear the Templers shouting in the distance, though I am miles from the Circle. It's surprising really, many have tried but never succeded. i was only 13 and i escaped the Circle of magi.

i stoped to rest in a small village called Lothering. just then i realized, i have nowhere to go. no family, no allies, no nothing. after a week of hiding in a small chantry, i met my future adopted family. at first the husband had a problem with me being an elf, but his wife was persistant. that was 5 years ago. unfortunatly, last year the blight killed my family. to escape the blight i joined a group of frelden refogees on a ship to Kurkwall. i celebrated my 19th brithday on that ship. when i arrived i was told about an alli who could help me. it was a dwarf named Varric. after meeting him i became part of his Marry band of misfits: Isabela, himself, Fenris, Anders, Merril, and Avilen.

* * *

><p>hey, ok. this is one of those stories that have two writers so tell me what you guys think. i know it might have some spelling mistakes and tell me if u find any. thank you for reading. and u want this to continue then i need 5 reviews! no nasty ones either! ok ckeck u later.<p> 


	2. split up and meet back later

ok. i dont **own** dragon age. this is the first chapter. most of the chapters might be short. well enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Split up and Meet Back Later<p>

I realized that 2 hours had already past by and Sebastian was probably, most-likely, awake by now. Cerberus and I started heading towards Sebastian and the camp we made last night. He was probably making breakfast right now. Sebastian and I have been friends for 6 years and I don't think I could survive without him.

Sebastian must have heard me as Cerberus and I entered the camp because he raised his head and smiled as us.

"Where have you been? I woke up and you guys weren't here." I could hear the concern in his voice as he smiled.

"I took Cerberus with me for a run. We stayed away longer then I intended. Sorry." I said as I sat beside him. He was making breakfast. Like he did every morning we stayed outside.

He was telling me about the plan for tomorrow. The Wounded Cost wasn't far from where we were. He was going to meet me at the entrance of the town. He was taking Cerberus wit him. I knew Sebastian didn't want to be around me when I go to my '_meetings'._


	3. just another ordenary day

Chapter 2 : just another ordinary day

**Anora's pov**

Back in Kerkwall, Anora and Varric were at the hanged man, talking about the effect the Qunan had on people in the Docks.

"If they don't do something 'bout those Qunan, the people at the Docks are going to start a riot." Varric stated. Anora rolled her crystal blue eyes, "not before

the preps in Hightown." she said in disgust. Varric chukled, "Ha, your probably right."

After another drink or two, Anders bursted through the door. "Anora! I have something important to tell you!" he yelled, hurrying towards the bar table

Varric and Anora were sitting at.

"Blondie! Where's the fire?" Varric joked. Anders sat down next to them. after catching his breath, he spoke. "Templers raided your house! Anora, its not safe

you anymore."

Anora didnt seem surprised, "It was only a matter of time. They were bound to find me sooner or later." she didnt really like it in the lowtown Slums anyway.

"You're not worried?" he asked.

Anora smerked, "I'm only worried about where i'll stay now."

Just as Anders started to talk, Isabela bursted into the conversation. "Why dont you stay at the Hanged Man?" she suggested.

"Because it smells." Anora stood up. "Well, i'm gonna go wander around town." she said.

Anders looked consernd, "Are you sure thats safe?"

she smerked and said, "Nope." As she left.


	4. The Wounded Coast part 1

**i dont own dragon age! **

sorry for the late update guys. instead of giving you a million reassons, im just going to let ya enjoy this little.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 ½ : The Wounded Coast<p>

**azreal pov**

As i waked into town with my black hood over my head, i started looking for places that could get my swords sharpned at.

After an hour, my swords were as sharp as when i first got them. i was really excited.

'It's been alo-' my thoughts were broken when i bumped into a girl with a white clock on.

Her hood fell so i got a better look at her: she was an elf, like...me, long blond hair that reached all the way down to her waist, and crystal blue eyes.

She had a faint hint of humans in her scent. i look over to see a guy elf, with strange Lerium markings on his skin, glaring at me. i hated it when people glared or stared at me.

i glared back at him.

I think he was taken back or immpressed 'cause he stopped glaring and a very small smile appeared on his face.

I was getting scared. 'The last time someone smiled at me like that was-No don't think about that!' i yelled in my head.

I noticed she she dropped a basket of food and miterals. i felt bad so i helped her pick up the food. 'I have an uneasy feeling about these two.' i thought to myself.

When we were done, i ran from them to get to my job as fast as i could.

The sun had already set by the time i got out of the now abandon templer base. i had killed 5 templers but the sixth got away.

I was covered in dirt, dust, mud, and blood. i had some small cuts but a huge slash on my back.

i was heading towards a beach called "the Wounded Coast".

i was about to pass out when warm arms surround me and the girl from earlier looked worriedly at me. i smiled as i let darkness take me.


	5. authors note

Authors note

im going to cancel this story cause its not working out...i'm going to put up another story some time soon...thanks to the people who took time to read this crappy story...well see ya later ^_^

-devilchild1000

p.s.

if any one has question y i stopped this feel free to send me a message. bye.


End file.
